


Wayward Father ( No Longer On Hiatus, Will post again when finished writing )

by thesassypizzaqueen



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassypizzaqueen/pseuds/thesassypizzaqueen
Summary: So I was talking with my friend Dragon_Issy one day and an idea hit be like a trash bag full of robot parts: What if Tony Stark found out he had a kid? Next Update: Currently on Hiatus I'll be back soon this story is not going to be cancelled. I intend to finish it then start something new! Something.....Sherlock related mwahahaha ______________Bianca and her family we're created by Dragon_IssyAs for Information you should know this story is connected with a different story said friend I mentioned earlier is working on. You don't  have to read said story to understand this one but you should read it anyway cause its great tee heh! Here's her page the story is titled: Guardian Vigilantes: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Issy/pseuds/Dragon_IssyJust know there will be oc heroes mentioned. They're part of a team that formed before The  Avengers, we'll call them 'Guardian Vigilantes'. They helped The Avengers out with Loki when he attacked. This story takes place a year after said attack ( so 2013 ).





	1. Chapter One

Part One 

Marina yawned groggily as she descended the stairs that lead from her houses  
bedrooms to the living room and dining area. Her mom Bianca chuckled as she heard the shuffling footfalls of her half awake daughter. Despite the shower, teeth brushing and 'refreshing' skincare routine Marina still sucked at mornings and Bianca never failed to tease her about it. “Were you up all night talking to Nelly and Max again sunshine?” Marina nodded while quietly thanking her mother for the food and sipped her black coffee.

“Nelly was telling me about her newest invention, it's a pretty interesting design actually...” Nelly and Max we're in the vigilante business. She had met Nelly on a forum for vehicle building enthusiasts. Her and Nelly hit it off right away and her friendship with Max came later. All three Skyped often and last night without realizing it she and Nelly had stayed up all night talking again.

Marina and her mom chatted about anything and everything until it was time for her to leave for school and Mom to disappear into her dark room for the day. Marina made a mental note to ask her mom about how her newest photo book project was going later.

Marina tossed a piece of gum into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully as she started up her ride. It was a lovely baby blue 1965 Lambretta brand TV200 scooter and was covered in mermaid and band stickers. It took a while to save up for all the necessary parts but she restored it to its former beauty inside and out with her own two hands. 

A rather large bubble she had been blowing popped as she arrived and parked at her destination: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. “Yooo Marina and The Diamonds!” called a blonde boy as she removed her helmet. Jackson Huang her best friend of four years was a very energetic and loud Han Chinese guy who spoke almost every language under the sun. Funny enough his power is sonic screams. Her right hand ruffled his hair affectionately as her left stuffed her keys in her pocket “Hey Jackson, you still having that nightmare about a turtle replacing you?” He as usual enjoyed the affection but with her question his eyes grew wide and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. She could read his face perfectly, 'How did you know?' was written all over it.

He quickly changed the subject and asked if she was excited about the Avengers coming  
as guest lecturers today. Truth be told she was. Last year they became the new heroes on the block. They helped another groups of more established heroes known as The Guardian Vigilantes defeat Loki: The king of stupid helmets( she saw pictures ). It was now 2013 and in the year that they had been active they had done a lot of good. She said as much to Jackson but in truth she was hoping a particular iron clad Avenger wouldn't be present.

 

Marina was starting to think she was the unluckiest person alive. There he was right between Captain effing America and Black freaking Widow observing the faces of all the excited kids in her class while he twirled a fancy looking pen in his fingers, her father: Tony Stark. When his eyes met hers she quickly shifted to the side and covered her mouth with her hand pretending to cough. She of course didn't think Tony at one glance would know who she was and say 'Long lost daughter hello!' but he was brilliant and Ma had mentioned she had the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes that he did. 

Jackson knew his friend well and noticed the shift in her posture. He mouthed 'Are you ok?' she nodded once giving him a look that said 'I'll tell you later' with a gesture of understanding he turned his attention back to Storm who was doing roll call and promptly raised his hand when his first name was called. “Here!”

After roll call she made the snap decision to try to get the hell out of dodge. She raised her hand. “Miss Storm may I use the restroom?” Storm nodded telling her to hurry back. Marina was half way out the door when the smuggest voice she'd ever heard rang out. “Running away already Carboni?” she slowly turned and locked eyes with her father wondering how he knew her last name. She didn't see the look Cap gave Tony but probably would have snickered if she did. His eyes screamed 'We're here to teach the next generation not pick fights with them Stark'.

Her eyes narrowed as she did her best to stare him down. “You heard me didn't you Mr. Stark? I'm going to the bathroom.” Tony laughed once using his fancy pen from earlier to gesture at her posture. “Correct me if I'm wrong kid but that's the body language of someone whose trying to get the hell- oops kiddies present, heck out of dodge.” 

WAS THE MAN A MIND READER?! She tried to relax her posture but he had called her out. Her tongue clicked on the roof of her mouth making a sound of annoyance. “Because of course you'd know so much about body language.” 'Ooh's' started up among the students. Cap moved forward to disperse the snark-off but Tony held up a hand looking amused. 

Unbeknownst to Marina Charles Xavier had a talk with Mr. Stark when the avengers arrived. Charles using his powers found out who her birth father was a long time ago to Marina's dismay. He had promised not to meddle but this was Charles we were talking about here. He didn't spill the beans to Tony of course but he may or may not have dropped a comment about Marina being the smartest kid at his school. It was true and he knew it would spark Stark's interest.

“ I herd your the smartest kid here Carboni, I wanna know how smart so play just one little game with me and I'll leave you alone.” He looked at Cap “And you can get on with your lecture or whatever.” The class burst out laughing at that last comment. He returned his attention to Marina trying to put on an innocent pleading expression but it still looked mischievous. She eyed him suspiciously but was eager to show him up at something.

Steve spoke up. “Carboni was it? This whole thing is ridiculous, you don't have to play his game.” Storm agreed getting her charges to calm down with a single look. Marina shifted her gaze from Storm and Cap to her father again. Her gaze became fierce and full of determination to Steve's dismay and Tony's further amusement.

“I'll play your game, if I win don't talk to me ever again.” Tony held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Deal!”

The game was simple. Tony in advance had had Bruce Banner text Black Widow the most complicated math equation he could think of. Whoever solved it first would be the winner. Tony assured her he hadn't seen the equation before hand as they stood facing the class while Black Widow wrote it on the board. She didn't really believe him.

Black Widow's voice rang out. “Ready? Begin now!” Father and daughter turned at the same time and began staring at the board. Neither of them wrote down their work. The class mumbled in excitement. Marina's lips moved and her finger gestured in the air as she worked out the problem in her head. Suddenly her expression changed to smug

Her and Tony called out the correct answer but Tony was half a second faster. Her eyes shot in his direction looking annoyed. She had been so close to beating him! “There! You proved you're smarter than a seventeen year old, congrats!!” she started to storm out of the room but stopped short and turned jabbing a manicured finger in the direction of one of the suits Tony brought to show the classes. “And for the record the Mark 7 isn't anything special, you don't even have any cloaking or camouflage systems built in!” One look at Tony and she could tell he was making a mental note of that. The class burst lout laughing again as she slammed the door behind her in a huff of annoyance. 

She marched straight to headmaster Xavier's office opening the door so roughly any less restraint and she would have ripped if off its hinges. “You said you wouldn't meddle headmaster!!” Xavier laughed nervously. “I didn't, not really.” he mentioned the conversation he had with Tony. And she threw up her hands In disgust trying to keep her voice even. “I respect you deeply headmaster but I have already expressed that I have no wishes to get to know my father. You know how he is.”

The older man gestured for her to take a seat and she flopped down slouching as she sunk into the cushy chair. “You would have crossed paths with him eventually Marina. I promise I won't meddle again.” Marina sighed heavily she knew that was a lie but his heart was in the right place. “Just a little warning next time sir?” He nodded chuckling and she stood politely excusing herself.

Tony had previously excused himself from the lecture room and was walking down the hall clipboard in hand flipping through the papers it held. “Marina Carboni, age: seventeen, powers: sound and water manipulation, water breathing, superhuman strength, agility, and persuasion. Code name Siren.” This was his third time he read over her file. What stuck out more than her fascinating powers was her surname: Carboni. It sounded very familiar to him. He reached the headmasters office in record time his hand stretched out to knock on the door but it opened on its own. “Alright headmaster I'll see you la-”

Marina was face to face with Tony Stark again. Despite herself she let out such a loud gasp she almost started coughing. She was frozen for a few seconds. Tony studied her for a moment a single brow raised before he snapped his fingers twice in front of her face. She jerked to life, stuck her tongue out at him while glaring, ducked under his arm, then stomped down the hallway. Tony watched in amusement before he turned his attention to Xavier a cheeky smile lighting up his features. “Cute kids you got here Charles.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm updating so late at night! My Aunt is visiting so I spent the day with her!

Marina let out her second gasp of the day as she was hoisted over someone's shoulder. She glanced over and recognition hit her as she saw familiar styled gold locks. “Jackson what the hell do you think you're doing?!” He didn't even glance in her direction. “We're going for lunch, you've got some splainin' to doooo!”

Tony sat across from Xavier legs crossed holding up Marina's file for him to see. “Pretty impressive kid, but there's something that's bothering me.” He leaned forward to set the file on Xavier's desk. “Carboni is a name I've heard before but for the life of me I cant place where. Are they some big bad family of heroes or?” he cut himself to let Charles answer.

Charles chuckled. “Not particularly, the only person on her mothers side that had the X-Gene was Marina's great grandmother, her grandfathers mother to be exact. There is however much heroism on her fathers side. Her father, his father, probably even his fathers father!”

Tony looked curious and then expectant when Charles didn't continue. “And that would be?” he dragged out the 'e' on be. Charles handed him Marina's file again looking rather amused. “Why don't you think long and hard about that Stark? I'm sure it'll come to you soon.” 

Jackson knew he was gonna yell, he always yelled but they were in a not so empty cafe so he clamped his hand over his mouth, whipped out his cellphone and began furiously texting with one hand. A few seconds later Marina's text tone sounded. It was Jackson yelling 'It's your best friiiiiiiiiend'. She still had no idea when or how he'd done that. She made a face but pulled out her cellphone, unlocked it and stared at the screen. There were a series of emoticons: Three shocked faces, a sack of money, a gold dollar sign, a family of three, and a message in all caps in three different languages ( Mandarin, English and probably Korean. She could read the Mandarin but not the Korean. )that read 'TONY STARK IS YOUR FATHER??????!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!'

She snorted nodding. “ Sorry I didn't tell you but I have no interest in him and I figured it wasn't important for you to know....well until now anyway. I wasn't expecting him to come waltzing into our school...” Jackson squinted his full lips forming a pout. “I get why but I'm still mad you didn't tell meeee! To make it up to me I demand meat! Take me out for Korean barbecue three- no! Six times!! ” Marina nodded in agreement trying not to laugh at her over-dramatic friend. He threw up his hands in victory not even trying to hide his excitement at the promise of meat. No doubt he'd call her in the middle of the night to collect. His eyes scanned the room as he sipped his organic green tea. When they landed back on Marina he asked if she wanted to talk about it to which Marina shrugged. “It's always been just ma and me you know? Sure I was a bit curious when I was younger but Ton-... Mr. You-Know-Who doesn't exactly seem like father material. So I don't really see the point in reaching out to him.” Jackson nodded understanding then a train of thought zoomed into the station that was his brain. He let out a loud yell causing Marina to nearly jump lout of her skin. That was quickly followed by his hand clamping over his mouth as people stared. Once their fellow cafe patrons went back to their own conversations he shifted his hand to cover the side of his mouth and leaned in whispering. “It just occurred to me, if today's events are anything to go by you may not have to.” 

She picked up on his thoughts instantly and nearly dropped her mug. If Tony was curious enough and had the right information it wouldn't be hard for him to put two and two together. Jackson's eyes scanned her face. “So...when he finds out what are you gonna do?” Her head hit the table with a loud smack leaving a large crack on the surface. She didn't move for a few minutes and Jackson thought she might have died. Considering what he had said her death was technically his fault, a chill ran up his spine. “Marinaaaaaa! Please wake uuup! If you die on my watch your mom is gonna kill me!” 

He was just about to flip her over to try CPR when she flew up again nearly giving him a heart attack. “I can breath under water!” He raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly as if he was speaking to a dumb kid. “Yes, Marina you can.” She slapped his arm, any less restraint and he would have been sent flying. “What I'm saying is I can just go live under water when he finds out! He'd never find me!” He scowled as he hit her back. “No I forbid it, one: how am I supposed to explain that to your mom? And Two: I'd miss you!” she leaned back in her chair and let out a frustrated and long 'ugh' as she swung her arms in a way that resembled wet noodles.

 

Tony stared at the folder that he'd thrown on his desk god knows how long ago. Admittedly he was still pretty curious and he did have some free time...what harm could one little search do? “ Jarvis do a search on the name Marina Carboni.” A pleasant British voice rang out. “Yes sir...I've found accounts for Facebook, Instagram, tumblr, Youtube, Lord of the Rings online, Pottermore, World Cosplay, Etsy, Ebay, Amazon, Fanfiction.net, and various online forums.” Tony was silent for a moment. “Show me the Instagram account.” 

Tons of pictures popped up on one large screen, a few were of progress on a scooter until it was done, others were of Marina and the blonde kid she hung out with and two people he recognized as Max Castle and Nelly Zilberschlag fellow heroes he knew well. “Small world...” he mumbled after a minute or so he came across a picture labeled 'Mom, Jackson, and me at Deathly Hallows Part two premier!' All three were holding wands pointed at the camera making silly faces. They even had Hogwarts robes on, both women we're apparently in house Ravenclaw while Jackson sported Hufflepuff robes. 

Tony snorted and was about to close the page but he looked closer at her mother, really looked closer and it hit him. The reason why the name sounded so familiar. He hadn't seen Bianca Carboni in years. They had sort of had a thing but Bianca suddenly broke it off and he never saw her again, well until now at least. “Even smaller world.” Bianca was still just as gorgeous as when he'd first met her. She had been his favorite model for Stark Industries. They'd gone to events together and even had some fun on the side. He actually got a little nostalgic. However one small thought brought him back to reality: There were no pictures of Marina and her father

 

It was finally October and starting to get cold out. Marina sighed as she gazed forlorn at her scooter. Once the snow started she wouldn't be able to ride old Ariel to school any more. “Let's enjoy each others company while we can old girl.” with that she was off to school. It had been almost two weeks since the Stark fiasco. People we're finally starting to forget and she didn't hear anything from Tony Stark himself so she had assumed he'd forgotten about her all together or found out the truth but didn't care. Either way she was relieved and no longer felt the need to tread carefully.

She parked her scooter in its usual spot but was surprised when she noticed her golden retriever of a friend wasn't waiting for her. She chalked it up to maybe him being sick or busy, but Jackson never got sick and without fail greeted her every morning. This thought made her a bit suspicious but she continued up the lawn and to the school anyway. That's when she saw Jackson talking to Tony Stark. 

Her blood felt like ice in her veins. It was at that point that Jackson noticed her. He gave her as subtle a motion as possible to hide. Without thinking she flung herself behind a bunch of bushes. Tony noticed the gesture but when he turned around he saw nothing. He slowly turned back to a now nervous looking Jackson. “Sooo as I was saying: I'm not mad about the whole Mark 7 thing. I just wanted to talk to your friend.” He pulled out a business card and handed it to the antsy blonde. “Let me know if you see her.” Jackson nodded giving Tony a bright smile. “Sure thing Mr. Stark!” with a nod Tony started heading towards the parking lot.

Jackson waited till Stark was completely out of sight before he ran to the bush Marina was behind. He peaked over it, Marina was playing dead again, he snorted. “Hey fish lady, get up or I'll turn you into sushi.” She opened her eyes and sighed as he helped her up. “He knows doesn't he?” Jackson nodded then glanced down she was still holding his hand her head down. “What am I supposed to do now?” Jackson honestly didn't know and he admitted as much. “But I'm here.” He offered a goofy grin. The thought was a comforting one and his smile made her smile. It quickly escalated into a goofy face contest.

 

Bianca almost didn't hear the loud knock that came in the late afternoon. She exited her dark room carefully making sure no light got in. "Coming!" She called out as she threw on an old thick flannel to combat the cold. She figured it was the delivery guy with more photography supplies. When she pulled open her front door and Tony Stark stood on her porch decked out in a tailored designer suit, oversize shades and a scarf that covered half his face. She nearly screamed.

 

Tony watched as Bianca's face shifted from shock, to contemplative, to calm. Oh god she was shifting into her acting mode. "Hello sir!" Her bell like voice rang out. "How can I help you?" She was pretending she didn't know who he was.

Tony was at a loss for a moment but decided on trying to make her laugh. He took off his poorly designed disguise and smirked leaning forward. "I'm here to fix your plumbing ma'am." Her response was a quick 'Sorry, didn't call a plumber thanks bye!" And with that the door was closing. Tony instinctively jammed his foot in the door. He let out a loud and over exaggerated yelp and heard a scream on the other side and Italian curse words. The door flew back open with a slew of oh my god's and are you ok's. He shook his head trying to look innocent. "No, I think I need medical attention."

Not the method he originally decided to go with but it worked none the less. He'd been pulled into the house and sat down in a chair in the dining room. Bianca had left him with a frozen bag of mixed vegetables for his foot and disappeared somewhere to get a first aid kit.

He took the opportunity to look around the room. From what he could see it looked like a cute little house. Way too small for his tastes but cute none the less.

 

Bianca had found the first aid kit ages ago. She was taking the extra time to compose herself and think up a way to get Tony out of the house before Marina got home.

When she entered the room again Tony was turning his head this way and that observing his surroundings. When he noticed her he smiled. She kept her own smile plastered on she pulled up a chair across from him and began bandaging his foot. That's when Tony had to go and open his big mouth. "Sssoooo...." she glanced at him briefly than returned to her task. "So?" She noticed he was trying to sound casual.

" Cute house, not my thing but cute none the less. Still modeling? Taken up photography now? No kids or anything?" She inwardly signed Tony had never been one for subtlety or beating around the bush. She was quiet for a moment. She couldn't lie about it. Bianca was a doting mom and there were pictures of Marina all over the house. " I still model but I mostly do photography now. And just one, a daughter." Tony nodded deeply multiple times biting the inside of his bottom lip eyes wide and questioning as he listened.

She finished wrapping up his foot in silence. Then inhaled deeply bracing herself for the answer to her question . “ Tony...what are you really doing hear?” He locked eyes with her. She had never seen him looking so serious. “Straight to the point, then I'll just say it.” A small pause. “Am I Marina's father?” Bianca automatically opened her mouth to lie but paused. The look on his face said he already knew and just wanted her to confirm it. Her eyes shifted to the side landing on the discarded bag of mixed frozen vegetables. She sighed as they shifted back to Tony. “Yes, you are.” 

It was Bianca's turn to watch the shift of emotions on Tony's face as he looked down: pain, anxiety, acceptance, relief, then anger. His eyes snapped back to hers. “Why didn't you tell me? I know I'm not exactly dad of the year material but...” His voice died down and Bianca spoke.“With you're lifestyle Tony I knew having a kid would be impossible.”

His tone became accusatory. “You didn't even let me try. I'm sure you heard about my kidnapping a while back. Do you know how nice it would been to know I had a daughter waiting for me? To know I had a family waiting for me?!”

Bianca sighed. “I'm sorry about what happened to you Tony, truly I am but this isn't about you. I did what I thought was right for my daughter and I'd do it again.” Tony scoffed. “Letting a child grow up without her father isn't right. Even if we didn't turn out to be the 'perfect American family' I could have atleast helped provide for Marina!”

Bianca clutched the remaining bandages in her hand. “Yes, because that's how you solve every problem Stark: Throwing money at it!” Her voice was getting louder and angrier and Bianca couldn't stop, her blood was boiling. Tony opened his mouth to say something else but she spoke before he could. “The last thing I wanted was for my daughter to become some media darling! I worked my ass off to become a citizen and put myself through college while raising her! I've taken care of her for seventeen years on my own, I do not nor will I ever need your help providing for my daughter Tony Stark!”

Tony was taken aback for a moment. Bianca was still just as stubborn as when he'd met her though motherhood had turned her into a fierce protector. He got her side of the argument even though he didn't want to. He knew she wouldn't relent easily if at all. That was why he'd taken a liking to her in the first place. He'd just thought of a response when another voice joined the fray. “Don't I get a say in this?”

Both adults turned towards the scowling seventeen year old that had lowered the large green scarf that covered half her face and was swimming in an XXL blue flannel. The only thing that actually fit the girl was her skinny jeans and boots. Tony could tell from her rebellious expression she was done running from him. Not using any of her super strength Marina ripped her hat off and chucked it in his general direction, It hit his chest with a soft 'pmf' then dropped to the floor. She pointed to the door. “ I'm tired, for now get out of my house.”

Tony covered his mouth with his hand. Her reaction had been so childish and cute he almost burst out laughing. Instead he acted like his feelings had been hurt with a fake sniffle. “Okay, okay I'll go but I'm taking these as compensation.” Out into the cold Tony Stark went joined by the bag of frozen mixed vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this chapter came out guys! To all the people who read the first chapter I hope you liked it and that you'll continue reading! If you aren't aware of my publishing schedule it looks like this over a three week period: First Sunday: 1 chapter of the main story I'm writing, Second Sunday: 1 chapter of the main story I'm writing, Third Sunday: 1 chapter from one of my short story series. So the next chapter I post wont be for Wayward Father. I do this so that I can take a break and write something else so I don't get burned out on the main story I'm writing. I intend to have the short stories be one shots so that you guys don't have to wait on updates for stories that aren't my main focus. In the case of my Supernatural short stories ( which I haven't posted yet ) they may be connected but it wont be a continued story. I hope that all makes sense! 
> 
> Next update: Will be December 25th A Chapter of: Not So Spoopy Tales from the Crypt


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope everyone has a wonderful 2017!

Marina didn't fail to notice the Tesla Roadster parked outside her house. She sighed heavily as she stuffed her keys in her pocket and headed in through the garage door. She heard arguing. Marina took a deep breath as she approached her parents. Tony had involved her mom in this and boy was she pissed about that. Ripping her scarf down from her mouth she let out an annoyed comment getting both adults attention. After throwing her hat at him she then promptly kicked Tony Stark out of her house. 

No doubt he'd be back. Marina sighed heavily rubbing her temples at the thought as she heard her front door close. She finally looked at her mother. Bianca looked amused and proud. “Sunshine you're so cute.” She wrapped her daughter in a hug trying to hold back her gushing. “I'm sorry you had to see that.” 

Marina shook her head then promptly cocked it to the side. “It's okay mom, seeing you go off on Tony Stark was awesome! But um...why did he take our food?” Her mother let out a boisterous bell like laugh. “Honestly sunshine he's always been weird and petty like that!” Her mothers face had a gentle expression but her words we're icy and completely savage. “Go get washed up and I'll start on dinner.” With a snicker Marina nodded and headed up stairs.

 

Later on that evening Marina logged on for her weekly Skype session with Nelly and Max. She explained the Stark Situation to them. Max was agape Nelly looked concerned. Gentle feminine laughter came from somewhere off screen. Nelly looked in the direction of the laughter. “Renard its not nice to laugh!”

Renard was one of the leaders of the Guardian Vigilantes. Marina had never met her personally because unlike the Avengers The Guardian Vigilantes kept their identities secret. She was a big fan of Renard in particular. The woman in question spoke up so Marina could hear her. “I'm terribly sorry Nelly but the mental image of Marina throwing a knit cap at Tony Stark, it's too priceless!” Max came into view. “Renard is definitely gonna hold that over Stark's head for a while.” She winked and ducked out of frame. She was probably going to the kitchen to get started on dinner. 

Nelly sighed saying she'd be back in a moment. Marina could hear Nelly forcing everyone out of the room. She also heard Renard's voice. “I have to step out for a bit! It's always a pleasure to hear from you Marina see you next time!” Marina called out a goodbye to Renard then Nelly returned shortly after that. “How are you holding up?”

It was Marina's turn to sigh. “I'm okay. I'd just really like your thoughts on this.”

Nelly nodded. “I can tell you that but at the end of the day it's up to you...” Marina nodded gesturing for her to continue. Nelly paused for a moment. “I can definitely see things from your mothers side but I can also see things from Tony's side.” Marina kept her expression neutral waiting patiently as Nelly continued. “No amount of words could ever describe the pain and anguish Max and I felt when we lost my little brother Alphonso. I can only imagine how Stark felt when he learned he missed out on having a family. That probably would've helped a lot with his issues.”

Marina's expression softened slightly as she looked down. Nelly held her hands up. “That of course wasn't to make you feel bad. Don't get me wrong Tony Stark is completely emotionally stunted and kind of warped. I can just see his side of things from experience. More importantly how do you really feel about this?”

Marina was silent for a moment. “Honestly I don't know. I had no interest in my father but he keeps showing up. He's infuriating! At first I wanted to show him up atleast once! Its just kind of....” Nelly smiled a bit finishing her sentence. “Complicated?” Marina nodded once “It's like I wanna talk to him but at the same time I wanna tell him to go away.” Nelly nodded sympathetically. “Well as we mutually agreed: humans are indeed very complicated. So just take your time on this okay? We got you're back.”

Marina could feel herself getting emotional, she blinked rapidly . “Thanks a lot Nelly.” Nelly nodded her smile still in place. After that Marina had been silent for a while so she decided it would probably be a good time for a subject change. She didn't want her dear friend to cry. “Other than this craziness how are things at Xavier's School for gifted blah blah blah?”

Marina laughed audibly “It's fine.” She suddenly remembered something. “Oh yeah! Jackson told me to tell Songbird hi for him. He said he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't” More laughter from the various voices in the room. Nelly nodded after she caught her breath. “Sounds serious, I'll be sure to relay that message stat!” They chatted for what seemed like only a little while but Max brought the fact that it had been four hours to their attention and forced Nelly to eat then go to bed. 

Marina yawned as she turned her laptop off for the night. She went through her evening routine: Teeth, skin care, etc., until finally she crawled into bed whispering that 'tomorrow would be better' to herself like a mantra.

 

As soon as Tony had given the command his blue tooth headset was dialing Adalie Hotta aka Renard. He needed something to make him feel a bit better about this mess, so he decided on a snark-off. Her smooth and smug voice came over the line. He hated it. “That was fast Mr. Stark. A little birdie told me an incident involving a knit hat and you shoving your poor insurance insured foot into a door occurred.” Tony smirked, Adalie Hotta was a force to be reckoned with and was always good for a sass-filled argument.

 

“The best insurance money can buy in fact! Heard that from Nelly did you?” He shot back. “Indeed, I also heard you pouted like a child and stole your daughters vegetables. Her growth will now be stunted because of you, such a shame.” Tony kept his voice smug. “It's called acting Hotta, I know it's terribly hard for you but do try to keep up please.” He could tell from her voice she was making her signature 'I'm the bad cop' face: That dangerous glint in her narrowed almond shaped eyes, a single raised brow, all accompanied by a vicious smirk. A look that was often reserved for Tony and criminals she interrogated, no connection of course. “Oh please forgive me king of acting, shall I shine all your non-existent Oscars for you?”

“That would be lovely Hotta, Also pick me up a non fat latte while you're on the way.”  
From the sound of her voice she was still wearing her bad cop expression. “Of course darling Mr. Stark I'll be sure to have them make it scalding hot so I can dump it on all you're fancy computers! I wonder what will happen....” Tony's car swerved. “Renard dear, how did you get into my house?” 

He hear the shuffling of fabric, she had probably just shrugged her voice smooth and amused again. “Cap let me in.” A small pause. Her voice turned cold yet somehow still sounded amused. “So, what are you gonna do?” He knew that tone, it meant the conversation was going to get darker. Tony decided to play dumb in hopes she wouldn't continue. “About what?” Adalie let out a small giggle speaking slowly. “You saw how Marina and her mother are Tony. you can't throw money at this problem, not this time.” He didn't like the way she called Marina a problem. His hands gripped the steering wheel a little harder.

He said nothing so Adalie continued. “She's been completely fine without you this whole time. Do you really wanna try to force yourself into her life now without her consent? And we haven't even considered how Pepper will react yet! What if-?”  
A small 'shut up' left Tony's lips. On the other end Adalie smiled. She was finally getting somewhere with this idiotic genius. “Sorry, didn't hear that-” She heard his car screeching to a stop. “I SAID SHUT UP!! This is my daughter we're talking about, I'll figure this out.”

Adalie was quiet for a moment an unseen smile spread across her face as she adjusted her fox head mask. “Look at you, feeling things.” Another pause. “Why don't you come join us Tony?” The line went dead as she hung up. Adalie liked to imagine Tony was on the side of the road throwing a tantrum. She slid her phone into her back jean pocket then looked up gold eyes (the whites of her eyes had shifted to black signaling that her powers we're in use) meeting the concerned pair of baby blue's that belonged to Steve Rogers. Unlike most humans Steve didn't seem to find her eyes unsettling. A tall breath of fresh air that one.

She blinked and her eyes quickly shifted from black and gold to white and a soft pale brown. She shifted her long ponytail to her other shoulder, the blood red streak through her light brown locks caught Steve's eye as he spoke. “I know you wanted to test Tony's resolve but was that method really necessary ma'am?” She sighed softly leaning against Tony's messy desk. “ You know how stubborn Tony is, if I hadn't used my power I would've had to have pushed Tony a lot further than what I already did.” She maintained eye contact. Steve nodded understanding but didn't seam fully convinced. “If it makes you feel any better Rogers it wasn't mind control, its just very strong persuasion. Tony didn't say anything he didn't mean.” He looked more satisfied with that answer. 

“Trickery is in my nature and considering the first villain you fought as a team I can understand your weariness towards me.” Cap opened his mouth to reassure her but she held up a hand. “But I am patient, with time comes trust.” Steve smiled at her positivity. “I appreciate that ma'am.” She gave him a thumbs up and mimed a smiling face. 

Steve snorted. Adalie said something about making some tea for the long conversation ahead then disappeared upstairs. A few seconds later a scream was heard. Without even looking he knew it was Pepper. The poor woman got startled nearly every time she saw Adalie wandering around the house in her mask. 

By the time Steve reached the top of the stairs Renard was standing upright after a deep bow and Pepper was waving her hands frantically as she looked up at the six foot two inches that was Renard. “No really it's fine Ren! I'll get used to your mask eventually!” The red head was laughing and Steve noticed the brunette's eyes crinkle affectionately under her mask. She was probably smiling. “I appreciate the thought Pepper, thanks as always for understanding its necessity.”

Steve smiled, despite Renard's secrecy her and Pepper had struck up a nice friendship. Considering Tony and Renard's sarcastic barb of a frienamyship she was of course sympathetic to Pepper's distress when it came to Tony's antics. Renard's eyes shifted over Pepper's head and landed on Steve and crinkled again. “The tea is ready and waiting no doubt Stark will be here soon.”

Pepper asked the taller woman how she knew but before she could answer the sound of a door slamming open followed by a loud “Hotta!” resonated through the hallways. Pepper looked even more confused as she looked from Steve  
to her friend. “What's a hotta?” 

Renard and Steve shared a glance before she turned to the red head. Another unseen smile. “You know I'm not entirely sure but that's our cue to leave!” The Hotta in question began pushing Steve out the back door by his shoulders. “Thanks for having us Pepper dear, I'll stay longer next time au revoir!”

Steve deadpanned. “You really weren't kidding about that whole trickery thing.” Renard shrugged as she closed the hidden back door. “They'll have to talk about it at some point so why not while Tony's experiencing human emotions?” She gestured to a black motorcycle. “Hop on Rogers I'll give you a lift.” She quickly texted Nelly before driving off with Steve in tow. 'Got Stark to feel feelings, my work here is done'.

Once Stark reached his kitchen all he found was a confused Pepper and two cups of piping hot tea. Pepper quickly noticed his distressed expression and her features softened. She approached him taking hold of his hand. “Tony? Whats wrong?”  
He looked down at her unsure of where to begin.

 

After he let the cat out of the bag Tony started rambling. What was practically a speech at this point included some info about Marina's mom and how he had no idea what had happened. He was clearly upset over the whole situation. Pepper didn't say anything, it was rare for him to behave like this so she waited for him to finish then just hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. “She's such a great kid Pepper, and so smart! She has my eyes and the cutest tooth gap! Oh and she's just as stubborn as her mother too and keeps telling me to go away. For once I actually have no idea what to do.”   
Pepper slowly leaned back to make eye contact with him. “Be her father you doofus! If you don't know how, then learn. Teenagers are hard, especially girls but she'll come around eventually.” Pepper was beaming. The idea of Tony having a living family member to love made her feel so happy for him. She could feel tears welling up and quickly blinked them away. Tony smacked his forehead leaving one arm around her waist. The answer was so obvious he'd missed it. Pepper could tell he felt a bit better. His playful side was returning. “See, that's why I keep you around Miss Potts.” Pepper giggled as he scooped her up bridal style and headed up stairs.

The following morning Tony found a giant stack of parenting books in his office with a note that he read out loud. “You have my support. Get started and no slacking off! You're dead if you do!” He smiled at the signature.

“Pepper Potts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm happy with how this chapter came out it ended up being pretty short! Sorry about that folks but I feel like everything I wanted to be said was said in this chapter and didn't feel the need to add anything. Adalie Hotta aka Renard ( Who is actually my oc ) is from the Guardian Vigilantes. Did you enjoy her cameo? I hope you did! She can pretty cold at times and puts up a lot of walls and wears a pretty composed and pleasant mask, but all hero groups need a mysterious and cool character like that! Please be patient with her, in Dragon_Issy's story some of those walls will get knocked down. If it wasn't obvious enough she's a Kitsune. Sadly I don't think she'll be making another appearance in this story so if you want more go read Dragon_Issy's story! ( Yes I'm shamelessly plugging my biffles story ). I hope everyone has a wonderful new year!
> 
> -Thesassypizzaqueen


	4. Chapter 4

Tony finished all 15 thick parenting books in two days. He read them straight through even while he eat. Afterwards he showered and then crashed for five hours . By that next morning his resolve was strong. “One more thing I'll be amazing at!” He said confidently as he stretched. He'd prepared so much for this nothing Marina threw at him would stop him! Soon enough he'd be able to buy one of those stupid 'world's number one dad' mugs because it would be true!

 

Marina nearly choked when she saw Tony Stark standing outside next to his car in the snow. His face lit up when he saw her and he waved. She contemplated taking off running but really didn't feel like it. “I called and asked ahead of time and Bianca begrudgingly said it was okay so let me take you to school!” The sentence came out so fast it might as well have been one really long word. Marina silently glanced back at her house. She locked eyes with her mother who was smiling nervously and giving her a thumbs up. Marina deadpanned and her gaze shifted back to her father. “No.” With that she headed to the bus stop.

This continued for weeks. Every day he'd offer Marina a ride and she'd give him the same perfect poker face followed by the same one word answer.

Today Tony tried to bribe her. “If you let me give you a ride to school I'll let you tinker with one of my suits...” She knew her father and mother had been having chats and visiting. Her mother had probably told Tony about her interests. Marina vowed revenge later as she froze in place. She glanced at Tony, he looked smug and 'I got you now!' was practically scrawled in red magic marker on his forehead. She spoke slowly. “ Which one?” Tony pursed his lips trying to read her poker face. She was seventeen, HOW DID SHE HAVE SUCH A DAMN GOOD POKER FACE?!?! “The....war machine.” She thought for about 2 seconds before giving her usual 'No' and heading the bus stop.

Tony let out a frustrated yell. He didn't see Marina's smug smirk as she walked off. He kept an eye out to make sure she got to the bus stop okay then headed into Bianca's house. He kicked his fancy shoes off like a kid. “Bianca! Our child is a stubborn boar and I don't like her any more!” He heard her laughter come from the kitchen and he headed in that direction. He promptly flopped into a chair and Bianca sat a pipping hot mug of coffee in front of him. He thanked her still pouting.

Bianca was the mothering type and after about a week and a half felt bad seeing Tony out in the cold so she invited him in for coffee. This continued every day until she just started leaving the door unlocked for him.

“If it makes you feel any better Tony I admire your commitment. Its been weeks and you still haven't given up. I didn't think you'd last this long” She saw his smug reaction to her compliment and tossed the blanket she'd been holding over his head. “I've grown up a lot.” He held up a finger as he said this not bothering to remove the blanket. 

Bianca thought he resembled a ghost. Her snort was half at that and half at his comment. “I'll admit you've grown up a teeny tiny bit but not that much.” Tony shifted the blanked so it was wrapped around him and sipped his coffee. “Progress none the less.” He thought for a moment. “This plan of attack is clearly not working so I'll have to try another approach....” 

Another pause. “Until then I'm felling so warn out from all my hard work, kindly reward me with another story about Marina's childhood.” Bianca gave him a look and he straightened in his seat. “Please reward me with another story.” At that Bianca smiled. “Very good. Hmm lets see.... did I tell you about the time Marina got sent to the principals office for punching a boy in the nose?” 

Tony shook his head, he looked extremely amused, proud, and curious all at the same time. Bianca continued. “Well, apparently the boy liked her so he walked up and kissed her! She threw him to the ground yelling 'Get back sexual harasser!' and punched him dead in the nose!” Tony burst out laughing. “What happened after that?” Bianca grinned. “I and the boys parents got called in of course. The boy got in school suspension and Marina got detention for a week.” 

Tony sat agape. “That's bullshit!” Bianca laughed. “Jackson had the same reaction! It was sexual harassment but Marina had used violence so Headmaster Xavier couldn't let her off easily. I believe this happened when she was thirteen. I treated her to icecream that whole week.” She laughed fondly.

Tony laughed as well but stopped short. That feeling was back. 'I wish I could have been there.' Bianca recognized the look immediately and was silent for a moment. “I'm sorry Tony.” He held up a hand. “No everything you said before was right, you...you did a really good job. She's a great kid.”Bianca was surprised by that comment. “Thank you....for whats its worth I'm glad you're doing this, that you're here now I mean. Its so much more than I ever expected. I know she'll come around.” They smiled at each other for a bit in a comfortable silence. Then Tony had to go and open his mouth. “Soooo do we hug it out now or....?” Bianca's 'I'm smiling but I'm probably gonna hit you.' face made an appearance. “Stark, don't ruin it.” He quickly lowered his outstretched arms. “Yup okay sorry, I'm leaving.” She smiled shaking her head as he retreated to the front door. “Tony,” He paused while putting on his left shoe to look at her. “Good luck with your new plan of attack, I'll have another story ready for you when you come back.” Tony smiled nodding then left. It didn't take him long to think up a new plan. He'd unfortunately need Jackson for it to work however...

 

“So what do you think kid?” Jackson squinted rather loudly while pouting at Tony Stark. The gazillionaire was currently trying to bribe him with meat and an autograph from Songbird so he'd go along with his plan. “I'm tempted Mr. Stark, I really am but you know Marina will never forgive me if I do this right? She's way more important to me than you are so no.” Tony was taken aback by how blunt the nineteen year old was, what was with kids these days? Tony kind of respected the kid for it though. “Listen, Jackson, you should know by now I don't wanna hurt Marina in any way! I just wanna get to know her.”

The first thing that people thought when they saw Jackson was that he resembled a puppy in personality and appearance. This puppy however was starting to look intimidating and mad. “Get to know Marina? And what happens when you get bored and forget about her?” Tony didn't hesitate in the slightest with his response. “That'll never happen, I swear on my life.”

Jackson smiled rather cutely at that his eyes becoming half moons. “So that means I can kick your ass if you renege on your promise, good to know.” Yup, kids these day we're terrifying. He scanned his memory for Jackson's abilities. Ah yes that's right: Martial arts training since he was a child, really strong, and and sonic screams....not a good way to go, yeesh. Tony kept up his usual pleasant expression “Of course! Please, please help me out just this once.”

Jackson's sighed flopping his body around like wet noodles. “Fiiiiiine I guess I'll help since you're begging so earnestly, and don't forget you're treating me to meat 5 times and getting me Songbird's autograph!” Tony almost opened his mouth to protest, Jackson originally said to treat him to meat twice but he changed it to five...he didn't feel like arguing with the taller male so he let it go and they shook on it.

The next day Tony wasn't waiting on Marina's front lawn like usual. Marina was shocked and a little disappointed but quickly shook the feeling from her mind. “This was bound to happen eventually...” she mumbled to herself. “Whatever.” there was no snow today so she'd be able to ride Ariel to school. 

It turned out to be a normal day, too normal in fact. Maybe Stark had switched up his tactics? No she shouldn't get so cocky he'd clearly gotten bored like she originally predicted he would, how dull. She'd been hoping she'd get to mess with him a little longer.

Once lunch came around she started getting suspicious. Jackson had thrown her over his shoulder and started walking towards their usual cafe. He only did this when she was in trouble, and she couldn't think of anything she could have possibly done. It wasn't until she saw her father sitting at their usual table. She stared blankly then elbowed Jackson in the back. He yelped doubling over and dropped her, she landed lightly on her feet. Marina glared in Jackson's direction. “Betrayer.” 

Jackson positioned himself on his knees and rubbed his hands together in apology. “You know you're my favorite right? You know I love you right?” She hadn't slept much last night and was grouchy and not up for his flattery today. Marina placed a single finger on his forehead and knocked him over again, he fell with a pitiful yelp. No doubt he was over acting again to garner sympathy, such a drama king. 

Regardless of her many complaints she sat across from Tony sighing heavily. “Stop acting Jackson, get up.” With a huff he obeyed and dragged his feet until he was seated next to Marina. After their waitress took their order she looked at Tony. “Well played, what do you want?” Jackson hit her arm whispering. “That's your father, don't be rude.” She rolled her eyes, and while her apology was directed at Jackson Tony still mentally accepted it. She was looking at him again waiting for an answer.

Tony shrugged playfully. “Ditch school today and come hang out with me instead.” Marina opened her mouth to refuse but paused. A plan was forming in her grouchy and sleep deprived brain. Jackson leaned forward answering for her. “She'd love to, I'll tell our teachers you went home sick.” The waitress brought Jackson his drink in a to go cup...sneaky bastard. After slipping said waitress a tip he was blowing Marina kisses and backing out the front door. “See you tomorrow my favorite persoooon!”

Marina shooed him away. When she turned back to Tony he had his elbows on the the table, chin rested on his folded hands. “Sooo what do you wanna do today? It can be anything.” Marina decided then and there to put her plan into action. “Take me shopping.” Tony raised any eyebrow his heart sinking slightly. He wasn't expecting that but if that's what she wanted. Marina appeared to be searching his face for something, maybe she was testing him? He kept his facial expression pleasant his his voice even. “A trip to the mall it is then.” Marina was wearing her poker face again. Why was his own kid so hard to read?!

Marina didn't make her plan obvious she pretended to be difficult dragging him from store to store making sure to not let him buy her anything. Her target came into sight and she pointed at the bright pink store known as Victory Secret. “That's what I've been looking for.” Tony froze in place. “This wasn't in any of the books....” No, no, no no. He'd been in this store tons of times with girlfriends but his daughter? No no no, no way in hell. As his thoughts spiraled Marina looked at him funny. “Books?” He waved his hand as if to say 'Don't worry about it.'

Admittedly his disguise of a hat, a pair of shades, and a scarf was already shitty and while he knew Marina was his daughter the rest of the world didn't. He couldn't risk someone recognizing him, in a Victoria Secret with a minor of all things. He was trying to think of a way out of this but his brain was getting fuzzy due to his sleep deprivation. He'd stayed up for days reading more parenting books. Back on topic, this was the first thing she'd asked of him he couldn't just say no.... 

Marina noticed him hesitating by the entrance. She placed her hands on her hips. “Nobodies recognized you it'll be fine, come on.” Tony was still unsure she gave him a face. “You said him anything I want.” His resolve crumbled and he allowed himself to be dragged inside. Marina sat him in a chair in the corner as she pretended to try stuff on.

She was starting to have second thoughts. If he got caught the press would have a field day and he'd definitely stay away. That's what she wanted after all....right? She bit her lip hands balling into fists. It was then that she heard a voice. “Excuse me sir, I'm sorry but you cant sleep here...Oh my gosh! Are you Tony Stark?!” She cracked the dressing room door open and saw a small crowd of women gathering around her father. She closed the door again. “Crap!” 

Marina quickly wrapped her scarf around her mouth and tried to sneak out of the store. She decided she'd text Tony a little later when things calmed down. She froze when she heart Tony calling out her name. “Marinaaaa are you done yet?” She could feel the her fathers fan club staring her down. “Mr. Stark who's that?” He sounded half awake as he answered. “That's Marina, my daughter of course.” Audible gasps we're heard. Marina's head hung back as she let out a loud and long 'ugh'. She'd have no other choice but to use her powers. Her brown eyes flashed blue and she turned facing the women. She pulled down her scarf, her voice took on a hypnotic quality. “Did you hear that ladies? It's a fire drill. Better safe than sorry, get everyone out now, in your mad dash to keep your customers safe you forgot we we're here and what was said.”Everyone eye's in the vicinity flashed the same shade of blue and they all left the store just as she had described. They all heard the fire alarm however Tony did not. 

To Tony's surprise Marina grabbed the sleeve of his coat and quickly dragged him out of the store. Once they we're far away enough Marina raised her hand and by their actions Tony was able to tell that for the Victoria Secret sales women the alarm had stopped and they returned to their duties. He was in awe. She didn't give him time to pause as they continue to the parking garage. “Sound manipulation and persuasion?” Marina nodded twirling Tony's keys around her fingers. “And I'm a damn good pick pocket too.” His shocked reaction to not realizing his keys had been swiped made her a little smug.

Marina gestured for Tony to get in the passenger seat and in his current state he didn't argue. It wasn't long before Tony's phone was ringing he glanced at his screen then Marina. “I'd hate to alarm you while you're driving one of my favorite cars but... your mother is calling.” Perfect, just what Marina needed. Knowing people these days a video of them had probably already been leaked to the press.

“Can you tell her we'll be home soon and that I'm driving?” Tony nodded answering the call but before he could say anything all he could hear on the other end was Bianca's displeased tone of voice. If he wasn't awake before he was now. Marina caught the end of her mother's sentence before she hung up. “Get your foolish asses back here now!”

 

Neither Marina or Tony dared to open their mouths as Bianca pointed to the TV. A report on TMZ was playing, the headline: 'Mystery Illegitimate Stark Child'. Luckily nobody had gotten footage of her full face, but there was distorted footage of her dragging Tony out of Victoria secret. She had somehow looked dead into a camera her bright blue eyes glowing like headlights in the dead of night. The idiotic host had just finished commenting on how creepy her eyes we're and how irresponsible Tony was to take his kid to that kind of store when her mother turned off the TV and dropped the remote on the coffee table.

Tony flinched slightly at the loud 'CLACK' noise it made. Bianca looked at Tony first. “How could you be so stupid? What? She pouted once and your resolve crumbled to dust?! Seriously Tony? I thought you read like 30 parenting books, get your shit together!” Marian was a bit shocked you hear that. She glanced in Tony's direction, he of course was pretending he had no idea what her mother was talking about. She sighed.

Bianca then turned her attention to her daughter who had automatically straightened her posture. “And you! Don't think I couldn't tell you did this on purpose! Marina I know you have conflicting emotions about this idiot,” She gestured towards Tony and Marina covered her face out of embarrassment. “but this is exactly what I was trying to prevent in the first place! You're both grounded!” Tony opened his mouth to say something but with one look from Bianca it snapped shut.

Bianca sighed heavily, the situation was more than frustrating for her but she could tell from Tony and Marina's expressions they'd learned their lesson. She shook her head, she didn't have the energy to lecture them any further. “Marina, go wash up for dinner, Tony if you wanna stay do the same.” They both nodded (it was eerie how similar their expressions were at times), and headed up stairs.

Marina scowled once they we're in her bathroom. “Why did you follow me? There's two other bathrooms in this house...” Tony shrugged, his expression was playful. She sighed looking away. They we're both silent for a while.

“Listen...I'm sorry about what I did you don't have to stick around.” Tony snorted ruffling her onyx tresses. “Honestly kid, others have done worse I'm not offended. Oh and apology accepted, on one condition.” Marina swatted his hand away and combed down her hair. “What's that?” He pretended to think for a moment. “Hang out with me again, and pick a place you actually like this time, deal?”

A small smile lit up her features. “Deal.”

Once Marina headed down stairs she heard Tony retelling their conversation to her mother. “And after that heart melting scene she kicked me out of her bathroom.” The palm of her hand smacked her forehead as she heard her mothers laughter ring out. 

If Tony weren't her father Marina would have glued his mouth shut by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy this took a lot of time to write! I have so much fun writing dialogue between Bianca and Tony like for real. Marina is a total little shit in this chapter please forgive her, teenagers get like that tho and I wanted to write her realistically.
> 
> Next Update: January 15, 2017: Chapter of: ???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff.....so much fluff.......

Bianca bit her lower lip tapping her right foot impatiently as she waited for the pregnancy test to develop. Multiple boxes and wrappers were strewn about the floor. Multiple tests had been taken. She was hopeful this one wouldn't have the same result. The timer went off signally it was time for her answer, she'd been so deep in thought she almost dropped the test. Two red lines clearly showed, the results we're the same. She sighed heavily ruffling her long dark hair. She couldn't exactly bother her friends with this. And she definitely couldn't tell the father. She had no choice but to call back home.

Bianca's hands shook as she pushed her spare change into a pay phone. She was already sweating from nervousness, the summer heat wasn't helping. Her mother Romana answered on the second ring in Italian. “Hello? Who is this?” Bianca took a shaky breath. “Mama, its me, can I speak to Papa-” Her mother cut her off. “Why are you calling? I'm not sending you any money.” The twenty-one year old gathered her courage and said it one breath. “Mama its not that, I'm pregnant and I want to come home.” 

Romana sounded furious and Bianca could hear her sister Gemma yelling just as angry in the background. All she could make out was “Father, the black sheep got pregnant, I knew something like this would happen!” The rest was muffled. She didn't get any mercy from her mother either. “Absolutely not! Do you know what the town already thinks about you? Do you know what they say about you? About us?! You don’t even know who the father is do you?! I will not have you bring further shame upon this family by bringing a bastard child into it!” Bianca tried to speak but the woman gave her no leeway. Bianca flinched as her mother slammed the phone onto the receiver.

She stood there in silence for a while listening to the monotone humming of the dial tone. “If you'd like to make another call, please insert the correct change-” the message repeated twice before she carefully put the phone back in its proper place. The day felt much hotter as she walked back to her apartment in a dazed state. It wasn't until she put her key in the lock that the tears started to fall. She rushed inside closing the door quietly. Her mother and sister had always been so overly strict, and when she'd first gotten scouted as a model and came to America they refused to speak to her acting like she'd betrayed them in some way. However she never anticipated that they'd disown her for something like this.

She thought about calling back tomorrow but no doubt her sister would be guarding the only house phone like an over eager dog ready to chew her out next. She tried to focus on stopping her tears and steadying her breathing but it was hard. She forced herself to eat that night, as she did this the wheels we're turning in her head, a plan was forming. She'd model as much as possible before she started showing, she was very popular so getting other gigs besides her work for the Stark company wouldn't be hard. She already had a lot of money saved up from that alone. This could work, this would work.

 

Having a clear plan didn't stop the tears that came as her father stood on her door step two days later. She threw her arms around him. Marinus Carboni had always been a quiet, kind, and loving man, when she got scouted as a model it was Marinus who encouraged and accepted her, he drove her to the airport himself. How he ended up with her mother Bianca had no idea.

 

Bianca smiled fondly as she quietly reminisced about her father. Tony waved a hand in front of her face. “What happened after that?” He was obviously entranced by her story, then again that happened with all the stories she told him. She smiled. “After that I cried for quite a while.” She chuckled slightly embarrassed. “I had exchanged letters with him since I left but seeing him in the flesh, well I couldn't help it.”  
Tony nodded. “Your father seems like an amazing man.”

The fond smile stayed in place. “He was... he stayed with me through the whole pregnancy. Father didn't leave until a few months after Marina was born. He always said we were his joy.” Her eyes we're misting a bit. “He always talked about Marina and I, I think my elder sister got jealous because of that.” Tony looked concerned. “You keep speaking in past tense, did he-?” She nodded. “It happened while he was visiting. He just slipped away in his sleep.” She looked down frowning. “My mother and sister still blame me.” She sighed putting a smile back on. “Its a shame you didn't get to meet him... oh my god Tony are you crying?!” 

Tony quickly swiped under his eyes “What? Me no no no I don’t cry what?” Tony ran his hand though his hair as Bianca put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. “Tony Stark I do believe you've become a sentimental old man!” Tony's jaw dropped. “I am not old!” Bianca noticed he didn't deny becoming sentimental and tried not to laugh again. Tony downed the rest of his coffee in one go. “Any who! Thanks as always for the story, I have to go buy a kid some Korean barbecue.” Bianca snorted as she saw him off. She didn't even wanna know how he got himself into that situation. Once Tony was gone Bianca whipped out her phone and told Marina about how he'd cried again.  
Jackson had ordered for them in Korean. Tony couldn't help but notice how their waitress looked like she was internally screaming. Once she left Tony smirked slightly. “I think Soo-young over there likes you.” Jackson snorted. “No she's just my fan.” Jackson noticed Tony's raised brown and reluctantly explained scratching the back of his head. “I'm uh, kind of famous, unlike you I'm in a not so secret boy band.” Jackson pulled out a small poster and handed it to Tony he put on a bright smile. “Please support us!” 

Tony studied the poster for a minute. He had no idea boy and girl bands we're a big thing again. He tucked the poster in his pocket. He'd have to remember to see if that was worth investing in that later. Jackson's face went back to a serious expression, he took a sip of his organic green tea. “But enough about that, I heard you cried again.” Tony choked on his water. 

“For the thousandth time I did not cry. My contacts we're dry that's all.” Jackson snorted as their waitress sat the raw ingredients they ordered on the table. Tony couldn't help but marvel at all the side dishes, there we're tons of them and they we're all so colorful.

Jackson started cooking, the silence was a bit awkward for Tony but Jackson looked relaxed and excited about free food. Tony looked at the food again Jackson was putting meat and other vegetables in what appeared to be a lettuce leaf with chopsticks. “You know you could have ordered mo-mmph!” Without warning Jackson closed the lettuce leaf and stuffed in Tony's mouth. “Less talking more eating sentimental old man.”  
Tony chewed, swallowed, let out a childish sigh wishing it we're Pepper that had fed him instead but followed Jackson’s example.

After they finished Jackson flicked a bean sprout in Tony's direction. “Hey, you still owe me four more meals but I'll treat you next time.” Tony feigned shock. “Whaaat? The great and famous Jackson Huang treating me?” Jackson rolled his eyes but his expression was serious and a little grateful. “I originally thought you we're a ass and didn't think you'd stick around.” Tony couldn't argue with that. “And now?” 

Jackson’s cutesy celebrity smile made another appearance. “Well now I've learned the truth, you're a sarcastic man child, but not an ass.” and with that the sincerity in Tony's expression was gone and the sarcastic smirk was back. “Jackson, I'm touched really.” Jackson's high pitch and loud laugh rang out. “I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole Mr. Stark, but seriously I'll treat you to anything you want.” Tony's eye's lit up. “Anything I want?” Jackson protectively placed a hand on his wallet. “Anything within reason...” It was Tony's turn to laugh boisterously.

Pepper wasn't at all surprised when Tony came home that night and exclaimed that 'If Jackie Chan could have a boy band and make tons of money so could he!' He also demanded that they go for Korean Barbecue twice a week.

 

A few days later Marina stood next to her locker listening closely to a group of gossiping girls. They we're in front of a set of lockers across from hers. The brunette brought up the topic. “Did you guys hear about the newest Tony Stark scandal?” The girl with white hair gasped audibly. “I did! Apparently Mr. Stark has a kid but nobody knows who it is!” The blonde in the group shrugged, she didn't really seem interested in the topic. “His kid is probably a minor so they couldn't show them on television.” 

The white haired girl bounced excitedly. “Oh my gosh what if they go to our school?!” At this the brunette looked excited as she looked at the faces of everyone in the hallway trying to confirm the idea. Marina quickly turned away. The blonde thought for a moment. “Well his kid definitely has powers, did you see how distorted the footage was?”

Before Marina could listen to any more a hand slammed her lock shut. She audibly gasped whirling around. Jackson was laughing hand placed on her closed locker door, he was clearly the culprit. She hit his arm knocking his hand down. “Dammit Jackson you scared the crap of me!” Jackson tried to get out an apology between laughs his hands up. “You can't kill me yet cause I have important news for you!”

By now Marina was gripping the collar of his shirt. “Well, go on and spill it.” Jackson started speaking Mandarin lowly. “Your father is about to have a press conference, a little birdie told me you should listen in.” She raised an eyebrow. “Was the little birdie my father?” Jackson batted his eyelashes smiling innocently. “Maybe.” She released his collar. “Fine, lets find a place to sit.” It was lunch so no doubt the cafeteria was packed but they managed to find a table in the corner. 

Jackson was stuffing his face with rice, specifically honey basil rice with chicken. He always claimed it was the source of his good looks. Marina stole a bite as they watched the press conference. Pepper stood in the Stark Industries conference room at center stage. “Mr. Stark has prepared a statement, he will not be taking any questions. Thank you.” With that she stepped to the side to let Tony speak. Tony wore his usual smug smile as he addressed the press. “So lovely to see you all again, Karen is that you? Did you change you hair?” Laughter filled the room as the Karen in question raised a perfectly groomed brow with an expression of disapproval. Pepper elbowed Tony slightly, this was her silent way of saying ‘stick to the topic.’ “Right,” Tony rested his hands on the podium. “I’m here today to address the rumors that have recently been circulating.” The room was dead silent as he spoke. “Yes, I do have a child but they prefer not to be a media darling rich kid.”

Karen opened her mouth but Tony gave her a dangerous look that caused her jaw to snap shut. “That being said, I know you’re all classy individuals who wouldn’t dream of harassing my child. But,” he took the time to look the press in the eyes as he spoke before he looked into the center camera. “for those of you out there who feel the need to do something asinine, with your limited thinking capacity do try to reconsider since I can’t guarantee your safety.”

Karen spoke up. “Are you threatening the press Mr. Stark?” Tony put on an innocent face as he shifted his gaze to her. “Me? No no of course not, I’m a docile and sentimental old man now.” More laughter. “If you interfere with their life however, my cute kid won’t be as understanding as I am.” There was something dangerous in his tone as he said this. The press remained silent and so did Tony as he let his words sink in. With that he bid the press a good day and walked off the stage. The press, now out of their daze started scrambling to ask him questions.

 

The feed cut from the press conference to a news channel and a chipper anchorman and woman began summarizing the events that just occurred. Jackson had dropped his chopsticks in shock. It was a moment before he could speak “I hate to admit it but that was really cool.” Marina was silent, he could still hear the news anchors prattling on. “Well Chris they certainly must be one impressive child!” he slowly looked at the child in question.

Marina was smiling, she looked impressed and proud. Jackson’s smile widened as he ruffled her hair. “Well look at you, starting to look up to dear old dad huh?” She swatted at his hand telling him to shut up before she stole another large bite of his food as revenge.

When they returned to class everyone was buzzing about the press conference, apparently Marina and Jackson hadn’t been the only ones to see it. The whole school was buzzing about it.   
“Wow, I wonder what kind of person they are.”

“Duh they’re obviously super smart like their dad!”

“I wonder if they have powers!”

“Omg what if they go here?!”

“Do you think its a boy or a girl?”

Marina sighed rubbing her temples, this would no doubt be the talk of the school for at least a week. Jackson gave her a reassuring pat on the back, she smiled at him and they headed to class.

Aside from the chatter about the mystery Stark child the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Marina sighed quietly as she entered her house from the garage. “Mooom I’m home!” She kicked off her boots and set her bookbag at the foot of the stairs. Tony poked his head around the corner. “Hey fishstick just in time!” Marina made a face at the nickname, before she could reply her mom briefly came into view. “Marina come eat, Tony cooked tonight.” 

Bianca made a gagging expression behind Tony’s back then disappeared around the corner. Marina tried not to laugh. Tony stood there a little awkward but was obviously trying to act cool. “Hope that’s alright.” Marina shrugged “If your cooking sucks I’m kicking you out.” Tony would take that, it was much better then ‘No’ He grinned. “Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats out of the bag! I enjoyed writing this chapter there were a lot of emotions! It's nice to finally write man child Tony making some progress with his kid. XD Also my updating schedule is gonna be a bit different for a while work is tiring me the hell out and I've gotten like 3 hours of sleep per night this week. SO for a while my updating schedule will be: Two chapters of a main story every three weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough Jackson Wang was originally a place holder for what was supposed to be an oc bff character for Marina. I ended up liking their friendship so much I left in....plus I changed his name to Jackson Huang soooooo please don't sue me JYP!


End file.
